The Ninja Strikes!
Log Title: The Ninja Strikes! Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Nightbird, Stiletto Location: Toraxxis Plains/Dominicon Base - Lab Date: January 17, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Some of the Dominicons go out for a night of drinking, but are ambushed by a ninja! Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:33:59 on Thursday, 17 January 2019.' Delusion comes in as a jet, soaring through the skies before transforming and gliding down to the street outside The Rollout Bar. It's a good night to have a drink and listen to rumors. Stiletto heads towards the Rollout in robot mode, plodding behind the jets. It takes her longer to get htere of course, but slow and steady seems to be her way. Discretion drops low behind Delusion and transforms out of her jet mode before landing and looking back towards Stiletto. Nightbird is currently crouched ontop of the Rollout Bar, the Ninjabot blending in to it's texture almost as she waits for her target as she has for the last few weeks, knowing that Delusion frequents the bar somewhat often leaving it as her last option unless she was going to violate Megatron's restriction's. Nightbird would look like she perked up a bit as she see's her target showup.. a brief frown under her mask at the sight of the larger Stiletto. But she waits.. waits for them to get closer. Discretion is light on her feet this evening, almost dancing as she moves along side the other two members of her team. Her mood has obviously been improving of late. Now that she's on the ground, Delusion clasps her hands behind her back and strolls alongside Discretion, in no particular hurry. Stiletto is still arriving, about the time the others land. She moves to join her sisters in hte bar. So far, just another night out. What could go wrong? Nightbird rests on the edge of the bar's roofs, her fingers flexing quietly in anticpation, what little sounds she makes somewhat muffled by the natural sounds that surrond a popular place like the Rollout Bar. But wait long she does not... as they trio gets close, the ninja leaps from the roof, a glimmering blade forming from her right hand as she announces her presence by striking at target, Delusion. Nightbird suddenly appears with a slight whisper of sound. Nightbird suddenly fades into sight without a sound. >> Nightbird strikes Delusion with Blade. << GAME: Discretion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Discretion catches the glint on the blade mere moments before it impacts the (slightly) taller femme next to her. Her reaction isn't slow as she reaches out in an attempt to grab the assailant's wrist and forearm as she falls back... >> Discretion strikes Nightbird with Throw. << Delusion also catches the movement but reacts mostly by instinct, throwing up her left arm to guard and receiving a deep gash carved into her armor. Discretion is faster to react than she is, giving them both needed room to maneuver. Delusion's right hand goes to her whip and pulls it free, flicking it in the direction of the weapon that struck her rather than the opponent holding it. >> Delusion misses Nightbird with Disarm. << Dominicon Delusion says, "We're being attacked." Dominicon Stiletto says, "Take it outside. Then let them have it. Lets not destroy the bar." Dominicon Delusion says, "We haven't made it inside, yet. They were waiting at the door." Stiletto clenches her fist, her long blade moving out of her wrist. "You chose the wrong firht, assassin. Run now, and you might survive this." she heads towards Nightbird with her own blade. Dominicon Stiletto says, "then make sure she doesn't either." >> Stiletto strikes Nightbird with Stiletto-Blade. << Nightbird does not resist Discrection's attempt to throw her, using it to get some distance away from Delusion's whip, the tip of it passing just infront of the Ninjabot. She twists in midair but not quite fast enough to completely avoid Stiletto's blade which etches a cut alongside Nightbird's side.. but after a few seconds the cut fades away as her armor flows around it and reforms. A hand rises up and wiggles at Stiletto as if chastising her for her words but the action quickly changes as she drops low and spins, a flurry of blades slashing out at all three of the Dominicons. >> Nightbird attacks Stiletto, and Delusion with Blades, striking Stiletto. << >> Nightbird attacks Discretion with Blades, striking nobody. << Discretion slips to the side as she hops backwards to avoid the series of slashes. One hand drops to her hip to grab her blaster which hums quietly as she brings it to bear and fires it from her hip... >> Discretion strikes Nightbird with Electrical Shock . << Fully alert now, Delusion slips to the side, just avoiding the thrown weapon. She continues the motion, circling around the ninja and flicking the whip out to harry her towards Stiletto. >> Delusion misses Nightbird with Whip. << Stiletto takes the blade, gruting as it digs into her armor. She snarls, bringing her own blade back up for a second much harder slash. "You cannot win this. I'd leave if I were you." she tries to move protectively towards Delusion. >> Stiletto misses Nightbird with Slash. << Nightbird is slowed for a second as Discretion's electrical attack washes over the Decepticon but her reaction is simply as smile as the challenge of the fight driving her to higher levels of skill, the smile staying in place as she shifts and moves, bending enough to dance just outside of Delusion's whip attack and Stiletto's blade. As the larger Dominicon moves in to block her from her target the Ninjabot crouches a bit... then leaps up, landing on Stiletto's head before flipping forward, her blade taking on a brighter edge as energy courses through it and leaves a trail of energy as she again strikes at Delusion. >> Nightbird strikes Delusion with Slash. << Discretion falls back as Nightbird comes up and over Stiletto. Instead of staying on the ground she takes their attacker's place on the roof, quickly switching from the smaller blaster to a full sized rifle. She raises it to her shoulder and does her best to sight in on the Decepticon with haste. >> Discretion strikes Nightbird with Sniper Rifle . << Delusion is a competent hand-to-hand fighter whose armor is impressive for someone who turns into a jet, but it has its limits. Nightbird's attack is more than the armor can deflect, and the blade shears right through the greave, costing Delusion her left hand. The black femme's optics flare red and she lunges forward, taking advantage of the proximity to swing for Nightbird's face. Hard. >> Delusion strikes Nightbird with Uppercut. << Stiletto grunts as Nightbird uses her for a launchpoint. She tries to reach up and grab for her ankle and slam her down into Delusion's fist. No words, just raw tank-like fury. >> Stiletto strikes Nightbird with Smash. << Nightbird commited herself to her attack so she suffers the resuilt, Stiletto's grab stalling her just enough that both Delusion and Discretion's land and leave large rents in her armor whch are very slow to reform.. just intime for her to be slammed into the ground by Stiletto but she does not stay there for long as she pulls herself from her grip and handflips back onto her feet a few feet away from Delusion.... and waves at Delusion with Del's own hand. Another spin and leap and she lashes out at Delusion with a kick using as much force as she has in her. >> Nightbird strikes Delusion with Leap-Kick. << Discretion drops the rifle and grabs her electroblaster again. She pushes the setting higher this time as she tries to give her sister a little bit more breathing room. >> Discretion strikes Nightbird with Electricity-Surge . << >> Nightbird temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Delusion presses the stump of her left arm into her body to slow the loss of energon, her optics bright with battle fever and her own peculiar brand of joy. But when Nightbird comes at her again, Delusion's training snaps to the fore, and she attempts to block.. with the damaged arm. The block is short, and Nightbird's blow lands, driving Delusion staggering back. The black femme -would- lunge back into the fray... but reason intervenes. She's more liability than help until she gets repairs. Reluctantly, Delusion sweeps the whip before herself in a distracting pass and takes to the sky, getting out of reach and out of range. >> Delusion retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Nightbird. << Stiletto tries to cover Delusion's retreat, moving in to kick at Nightbird and keep her busy with melee attacks while Discretion gets her with ranged. Her eyes glow with a firey determination as she tries to bring this assassin- whoever it is down. >> Stiletto strikes Nightbird with Kick. << Nightbird is again hit by Discretion's shock attack, causing her to stumbled forward a few feet and lags her enough that Stiletto lands a solid kick to her chest, sending the assassin flying backwards. She slides a few feet before twisting back onto her feet and suddenly gives a bow, a arm crossing her chest as she does... then she spins in place and sprints away, her form wavering a bit as she restores her hiding abilities.. even if she can be found she will not make it easy thing, her prize, Delusion's hand, clasped in her own hand. >> Nightbird retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Discretion, Delusion, and Stiletto. << Dominicon Delusion says, "*voice slightly slurred* I'm going to need support back, I believe. That break wasn't clean." Discretion picks up her rifle and fires one last parting shot off at Nightbird to drive her well and truly off. The femme lifts into the sky and stows her waeapons afterwards so she can support Delusion. >> Discretion strikes Nightbird with Rifle . << Dominicon Stiletto says, "Slag. We'll keep her busy!" Dominicon Knightmare says, " Frag it all.. WORK... Finally! What is going on?" Stiletto sees Nightbird leaving. This time she switches to her rifle "Oh no you dont." she turns and fires on the Decepticon as she leaves. >> Stiletto strikes Nightbird with Concussion Rifle . << Dominicon Stiletto says, "A Decepticon ambush outside the rollout bar. Delusion took some heavy damage. The attacker is on the run though." Dominicon Delusion says, "Megatron sent his Empress." Dominicon Knightmare says, " On my way to aid in recovery. " Nightbird doesnt stop... she flips into the air when she is some distance away and transforms into a motorcycle before she heads off. With Nightbird plainly visible and retreating, Delusion relaxes enough to pull out a bit of treated fabric and some wire, tying off the stump of her arm to slow the energon loss. Her optics still gleam bright, the intense pain welcome as she sinks back down beside Stiletto's bulk. Discretion watches Nightbird speed off through her scope; keeping overwatch until the area is clear. "Well, so much for a night out. We need to get you back to base," she comments as she flaots down to the ground. Dominicon Stiletto says, "we're that important. I say bring it on." Lab - Dominicon Base The repair bay has many things you would expect in a repair bay. There are tables for injured bots to lie upon (three of them have restraints attached), a couple of stations with specialized instruments, and chairs for both medics and visitors. The floor is brushed steel, but the walls and ceilings are bubblegum pink in color. Somebody has painted dozens of adorable pastel unicorns upon this cheery canvas; a few even have stubby wings. The unicorns frolic across the walls and ceiling with sparkles in their manes and tails, their large, liquid eyes staring down upon the inhabitants of the repair bay. In fact, no matter where you walk in the repair bay, all of the adorable unicorns seem to be looking directly at you, smiling with bared teeth while your movements are reflected in their glossy, dark pupils. Dozens of softly luminescent eyes, so that even when the lights are turned off they can still watch you while you recharge. ''' '''Knightmare enters the Lab, the fall of her feet echoing as she moves quickly to place Delusion on one of the repairbed, the large Dominicon Leader having said next to nothing after arriving to transport the team back to the back. A quick command summons over one of the repair drones before she turns to the other two, "Report." Delusion settles, letting the drones do their work. Her optics are off, currently, but she listens attentively. A slight sigh of disappointment escapes her as the drones administer pain relief, but it is probably for the best. Dominicon Medicroid works on patching up Delusion's injuries. >> Dominicon Medicroid finishes the repairs on Delusion. << Discretion looks up at Knightmare once Delsuion is being tended to. "Nightbird was waiting for us at the Rollout and when we got close enough she attacked. Though we were able to drive her off eventually she focused all her fury on Delusion no matter what Stiletto and I did." Stiletto looks to the others once Delusion is seen "They must be getting desperate if they're sending Nightbird after us. ANd she couldnt wait to attack us one on one." Delusion comments, softly, "If she was targeting me, there are more opportunities inside Valvolux." Knightmare turns to watch the drone work, "I called for the others as well." She then seems lost in thought for a short while before she speaks again, "Megatron allows his ego and desire for power to blind him in many ways but he is not stupid. If he had sent his pet after any of you inside Valvolux it would of worked in our favor and cut the legs out from under this.. Centuritron." A shake of her head with a sigh, "I should of been quicker to respond.." Stiletto frowns "Interesting that Delusion was the target. What could she have that Megatron would Want?" GAME: Discretion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Discretion closes her optics to think, tapping the repairbed with the tip of a finger. Her head leaning back and forth as she considers the possibilities. Delusion 's optics flicker back on and she watches the drones clean up the damaged arm, cutting the jagged edges to allow for clean attachment of replacement parts. "She took a trophy." Knightmare frowns at that, "That is... unusual. She has never done that before, it is not her.." She pauses as she searches for the right word, "Her style." Stiletto nosa "That does seem to be her MO." she says, rubbing her chin. "Maybe something we can use in the future." Discretion offers up a very short sentence. "The Rainmakers. We kept them prisoner, but Delusion had the job of getting information from them." Delusion nods to herself slightly. "Trophies are personal, not tactical. The question is... is one piece all that Megatron wanted?" Stiletto shakes her hea. "I doubt it. It seemed like she was aiming for more then a hand." Knightmare shakes her head, "Whatever she was aiming for.. we cannot let this stand." Stiletto nods "We should retailate. What of Megatron's will he miss?" Delusion chuckles softly. "We could have her, if you're willing to use me as bait." Discretion opnes her optics. "We don't have the numbers to retalitate on a scale that would do more than annoy him, and if we capture Nightbird we would be courting a visit from Megatron himself. Neither option appeals very much, unless we could turn the latter into a chance to sway the citizens of Valvolux, but if it were to go badly for us that would be fodder for our opponents." Knightmare just gives Delusion the Look at her suggestion of using her as bait. "No." And she moves on, her hands clasping behind her back as she considers things, "Without knowing /why/ in the first place she focused on you, and I agree with Discretion that it most likely does have to do with the Rainmakers. But you were working under my orders." She pauses in thought and chuckles, "If we wish to show we are not intimated... did we not still have that glitterbomb on the shuttle?" Delusion smiles at the solid refusal, watching the drones get the end of her arm welded into shape and begin fitting on the assembly for a new hand. "I'm likely going to need to repaint the whole arm," she grumbles. Discretion nods, "I'm pretty sure we do. I'll go check and then post myself in the command center to monitor the Decepticon frequencies.." Knightmare rolls her optics a bit, "You enjoy repainting things." Delusion shrugs her right shoulder and relaxes back. "Well, I may as well recharge while I'm stuck on this slab." She looks up at the unicorns frolicking around the walls and smiles. "But I get to have lots of eyes to watch over me." Log session ending at 23:47:50 on Thursday, 17 January 2019.